Diferencias
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter es imapciente. Erik también. (Parte 12 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Charles nunca estaba satisfecho con la relación familiar. Ni siquiera un mes después de que Erik tomara la responsabilidad de "Papá" (la cual incluía entrenar – enseñarle a Peter a entrenar _lentamente_ para que perfeccionara sus técnicas a altas velocidades, supervisar a los otros tontos – incluyendo al pequeño tele transportador de Raven(ella podía negarlo tanto como quisiera, pero cualquier persona con medio cerebro podía adivinarlo), ayudar con la tarea – el algebra de Peter consistía en 1 conejito + 2 conejitos = _"¿podemos ir por un helado cuando acabemos?"_ , medio escuchar el oleaje de palabras de Peter mientras relataba los últimos cinco minutos de su día, y ser el árbitro en una escuela de impetuosos jóvenes que intentaban destruirse unos a otros con accidentes (para ser honesto, la mayoría del tiempo dejaba que Peter se hiciera cargo – un mutante que podía redirigir un fuego _antes_ de que incinerara al estudiante mas cercanos valía las cajas de esos pastelitos llenos de químicos que ocasionalmente lanzaba a su hijo)), Charles arrojó una lista en sus manos, esta describía sencillamente la nueva ala que tenía planeada construir en la escuela, y lo envió hasta el lejano Nueva York con la sugerencia de "Lleva a Peter contigo; será bueno para él."

Lo que significaba tomar el auto. Y un inquieto velocista. Por cuatro horas.

 _La próxima vez será "juega a las atrapadas con tu hijo, Erik",_ predijo, apretando el volante tensamente. Asintió al parloteo de Peter y calculó cuanto tiempo tomaría ordenar la madera, tomar cualquier otra cosa necesaria, y regresar al auto. Tan pronto como el niño estuviera encerrado en la academia, él encontraría el bar más silencioso con la cerveza más fuerte y Charles podría quejarse hasta el agotamiento sobre las clases de mañana.

"¿Nos detendremos pronto? ¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¿Papá? ¿Papá? Hooola Magnetooo. Toc toc, ¿dónde está papá? _¡Papá!"_

Cuatro segundos. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para responderle al niño si tan sólo este le hubiera dado _tiempo._ Girando los ojos, Erik cuestionó, "¿Qué sucede, Peter?"

"¿Nos detendremos pronto? Porque Hank empacó un almuerzo pero me lo comí hace una hora, y el tuyo se ve muy bueno ahora. ¿Empacó galletas también?"

"Sírvete," Erik invitó. Él podía esperar hasta la siguiente parada.

Una bola de papel arrugado impactó instantáneamente el asiento de atrás mientras Peter introducía el último bocado de sándwich en su boca, terminando de pasar el bocado con un sorbo de refresco. Un crujido y la bolsa de papas le siguió.

"Peter."

El velocista lo miró dudosamente, chupando los restos de sal en sus dedos.

"La basura. Ponla en su lugar."

"Oh. Cierto." De todos los momento para que el niño levantara _lentamente_ y pusiera cada cosa en la bolsa. ¿Cómo es que podía estirarse tan lejos con el cinturón puesto? Erik había olvidado cuan flexibles las generaciones jóvenes podían ser.

Sigilosos ojos marrones buscaron reconocimiento y Erik asintió. Con un bufido Peter arrojó la desordenada bolsa de papel al asiento trasero y se recargó, estirando sus piernas en el tablero. Erik no se molesto en corregir su postura. Si el niño quería romperse las piernas en un condenado accidente...

Aunque, con un velocista y un manipulador del metal en el mismo auto, las probabilidades de un súbito desastre eran nulas.

"Así que... ¿Por qué vamos en auto?" Peter se preguntó. "Quiero decir, podría ir y regresar en diez minutos. O podrías hacer que esta cosa vuele. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Eso sería asombroso. Podríamos evadir a todos estos leeentos autos en esta leeenta autopista con tantas leeentas luces rojas y –"

"El profesor dijo conducir," Erik interceptó, lo cual por supuesto terminó la conversación. Notó la falta de ese brillo descontento cada que Charles era mencionado. De algún modo el telepata se había ganado el respeto de Peter, pero por supuesto él nunca había compartido sus secretos con el _padre_ del niño.

"Creo que te darás cuenta por ti mismo," Charles lo evadió cuando le preguntó.

Cuatro horas en la autopista resultaron ser el camino hacia la locura, no a la iluminación.

"Papá. ¡Papá!"

Erik respiró profundamente, enfocándose en la paciencia. "¿Qué sucede, Peter?"

"Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos detenernos en algún lugar?"

Quince minutos después del sándwich. ¿Cómo demonios le había hecho el niño para sobrevivir a Apocalipsis?"

"Acabas de almorzar." Dos veces. "Puedes esperar una hora."

"Pero tengo hambre. Hank dice que mi metabolismo quema todo más rápido de lo normal, y sin ofender, pero el recuento de calorías de tu sándwich era patéticamente bajo. Podría desmayarme y morir si no como algo pronto."

Improbable. Melodramático era una descripción adecuada para el niño.

"¿Papá?"

"Una hora," Erik repitió. "Considéralo entrenamiento." Su mente vagó a los campos de concentración, con raquíticas comidas cada doce horas, e intentó no imaginar a su hijo.

Ciertas circunstancias jamás deberías repetirse en las vidas de los niños.

Peter apoyó su cabeza contra el asiento y suspiró. "Está bien. Por cierto, el profesor es más amable que tú."

"Ciertamente lo es," Erik aceptó. "Deberías haber visto a sus primeros reclutas." Honestamente, esos niños no hubieran durado ni un mes sin el 'pequeño empujón' por parte de Erik. Charles siempre había sido demasiado blando con los jóvenes.

Suspirando de nuevo, Peter golpeo su pie contra el tablero. (Vibraba era una descripción más apta. Erik se enorgulleció de sí mismo al silenciosamente ignorar la vibración en el volante.)

El sonido de un Gameboy con el tono bastante más agudo de lo normal era casi una súplica. Él podía lidiar con eso. (Aunque sus dientes quizá estarían permanentemente dañados por apretarlos tanto en una hora.)

Otro desamparado suspiro y Peter guardó el Gameboy en su bolsillo. Se deslizó hasta que casi estaba acostado en el asiento, sus pies casi tocando el techo, y sacó su Walkman. Erik estuvo tres minutos preguntándose cómo es que el sonido cooperaba con un mutante más rápido que la explosiones.

"¿Ya ha sido una hora?" Peter inquirió. "Se siente como una hora. Se sienten como cuatro horas. ¿Podemos parar en la gasolinera? Podría tomar algunos bocadillos. ¡Los pagaré, lo prometo!"

"Peter. Han pasado cinco minutos."

Un silencio le siguió. Peter observó. Erik enfocado en el tráfico. Lentamente el mutante plateado se coloco sus goggles.

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, reabriéndose para dejar entrar una ráfaga de comida rápida y el rechinido de envolturas vacías.

"¡Peter!" Erik giró el auto, apenas esquivando un camión de carga, y pisó los frenos. Vagamente agradeció que el niño tuviera las agallas como para ponerse el cinturón.

En primer lugar estaba furioso.

Quitando las llaves, Erik se giró hacia el atónito mutante. "¿Qué te acabo de decir?"

"Dijiste que nos detendríamos en una hora," Peter exclamó, quitándose la cátsup que se había embarrado en sus manos. La marca roja en su cara era más aterradora que divertida. Podría haber sido sangre. Podría haber sido...

"¡Dejaste un vehículo en movimiento!" Erik gritó. "¡Pensé que Charles los escogía muy jóvenes, pero eso fue increíble! ¡Si otro auto hubiese venido –"

"¿Cuál es el gran problema?" Peter exclamó. "¡No me hubiera golpeado! ¡Sabes, soy lo bastante rápido!"

"¡Ese no es el punto!"

"¿Entonces cuál es?" Peter cruzo sus brazos malhumorado. "¿Qué, ni siquiera querías que viniera? ¿De cualquier modo, cuál es el punto de todo esto? Odio ir en autos."

"Entonces por qué no corres a casa," Erik retó, poniendo de nuevo las llaves en el auto. Fantástico. El 'tiempo en familia' que Charles le había dado. El chico ni siquiera quería estar ahí.

Un auto pasó junto a ellos y él por poco y no escucha la respuesta murmurada.

"Pensé que quizá querías pasar un rato conmigo..."

Su pecho dolió y él maldijo suavemente.

Observándolo, la mirada de Erik se suavizó. Una hamburguesa medio comida yacía abandonada en el suelo. El niño parecía querer vomitar lo poco que había comido. Un botín deshonrado siempre le hacía mal al estomago.

A pesar de todo Peter tenía razón. Él era lo suficientemente rápido. Maldición, probablemente él podía hacer todo el pedido por Charles e ir de ida y regreso diez veces en cuestión de minutos.

Él solo quería pasar tiempo con su papá.

 _Nunca aprendes, Erik,_ Magneto se regañó a sí mismo.

Gracias al cielo estaba medianamente preparado. Planeaba ser indulgente con el niño y su gusto por el dulce cuando todo hubiera acabado – algo así como una recompensa por soportar el largo viaje – pero algunas cosas salían mejor si se dejaba llevar por los impulsos.

Lentamente Erik encendió el auto, entonces se estiró y abrió la guantera, arrojando una caja de twinkies al regazo del niño. La cabeza de Peter se alzó, y Erik notó un deje de desilusión antes de que este se desvaneciera de sus oscuros ojos

"¿Qué...?"

"La próxima vez, al menos espera hasta que lleguemos al semáforo," Erik dijo suavemente.

Una sonrisa tentativa se asomo deslumbrantemente antes de que se arrojara directo a los azucarados bocadillos.

Incluso estaba lo suficientemente indulgente como para compartir un par de hamburguesas con su padre.


End file.
